Dream Story 1
by Frozen-TARDIS89
Summary: So this is the first part in a three part series about a dream I had. Granted, not all of it happened like this, but I turned the few details I had into a story. It's a sorta Doctor Who X-Over. Rated T for ... You wouldn't understand it if you weren't at least that old. Remember, it was all a dream... Or was it? Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Pregnant Incentives

_PART ONE_

Chapter 1:

Pregnant Incentives

So, to set the stage, I was in this dream...

I was looking over a baby cradle, the baby's features hidden by the overhanging frills. I turned around to look at two very proud parents: Amy Pond and Rory Williams. As of three years ago, Rory and I had become the best of friends. We worked together, and started to hang out at our local pub. And on Saturdays we'd go out and play football (soccer) with our co-workers. Over the next few months, I started to get to know Rory very well. I knew him from somewhere else, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

One day, when the rain was a bit colder than usual, and the wind had a bite about it, Rory told me of his and Amy's stillborn child. The whiskey had numbed his mind, so his secret was now mine. For such a terrible loss, they hid it well behind smiles and laughter. I couldn't believe something so bad had happened to such good people. Well a few months rolled by, and at a house party hosted by the Ponds, I overheard them talking in their hallway.

"We've got to be strong Amy, they can't know."

"I can't be anymore Rory, I want her back. I want Melody in my arms, right now."

"I do too Amy. The Doctor's done all he can. We just have to sit and wait."

"I'm tired Rory!" Amy's voice raised, but no one took notice, the music and chatter were just too much, "I'm tired of being the 'Girl Who Waited'. I'm DONE!"

At this point I heard stomping, and proceeded to step away from the hallway door. Amy stormed to the kitchen, while Rory sulked back into the living room. I knew to say anything about it then wasn't right, so I just jabbed him in the arm and started conversation. Soon I could tell Rory couldn't take all of this socializing, so I asked him if he would have a word outside with me in private. As we walked outside, I had the feeling that something else was going on between Amy and Rory.

"You okay mate?"

"Yeah, just a bit under the weather. Nothing that won't pass."

"Look, I didn't mean to, I was on my way to the loo, but I overheard you and Amy having a row. About the stillborn baby. Was that her name? Melody?"

Rory's mask of pleasant host dropped to the ground. I had cut through.

"You heard us?"

"Yeah, about how the doctors couldn't do anything for her. I realize this must be hard. I've never had a really serious relationship, let alone a baby. If there's anything I can do for you and the missus, let me know yeah?"

When I got done saying this, Rory's expression went from alert, to complete relief. Was it something I said?

"You're a right good mate, you know that? I -"

"RORY! Time to clean up, and drive these silly drunks home!"

Amy's fiery head popped out of the door, a beautiful smile on her face. A person just walking by couldn't have guessed that she'd been crying over her stillborn child not 20 minutes ago. How peculiar...

"Alright Amy, just hold on, they're not going anywhere."

"I'll be seeing you Rory, I think I'm gonna walk home, need the exercise." I lied. I just needed to think for a while.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendships, Pranks, & Tears

He looked at me funny, clapped me on the shoulder, and turned away to drive those who could not safely do so themselves. Well the next day came and brought about bright sunshine, and the smell of freshly chopped lumber. Which is odd because I didn't live near a lumber yard, or any place like that. It was the start of a great day, beautiful weather, my favorite smells, and no traffic on the way to work. Fantastic. Which should've been a great sign that read:

_TODAY WILL BE THE START OF SOMETHING BAD!_

But I didn't see it. When I got to work, there was barely anything to do. I worked in a factory of some sorts, and there just wasn't any work to be done. So we piddled around, and goofed off all day. We had a water balloon fight in the break area, we read Shakespeare's _Othello_ in funny accents, and we pranked the boss by replacing the address for an important business meeting with a restaurant that was holding a speed dating event. It actually played out really well, he found the "love of his life" with girl number five. But he was still mad, because he lost an important sale (my dream wasn't specific on what kind of job it was... All I know is that it was something with uniforms, light blue uniforms. The kind of job that would be very monotone). Around lunch, before the big prank, I started talking with Rory on how to make things better. I brought up the thought of trying again. But he dismissed this by saying that something happened during the last pregnancy, so that Amy's body can't physically handle another child. So I suggested a surrogate mother.

"Are you crazy? Amy will go ballistic at that idea. She'll probably cut my head off for even thinking of the possibility.."

"No I'm not crazy, but you need to do something. This will only continue to hurt your relationship with her. Look, over the next few weeks, slightly hint at it. You'll probably have a row or two about it with her, but what if she says yes? Think about how much happier she'll be. How much happier you'll be. Besides, the baby will have traits from both you and her, just a different carrier. That's not so bad is it?"

"I dunno Jarrod... That sounds like a one-way ticket to sleeping on the couch for the next year."

"Just think about it, okay? And if she says yes, I'll even help you pick out the person to carry the baby."

"Alright, hey, looks like Jerry's got a gooseberry pie, should we help him with it?"

"Oh yes let's."

After that, I didn't mention it again. Three weeks went by and Rory stopped me in the hallway outside of the break area.

"Hey, remember that suggestion you gave me a few weeks ago? About having a baby?"

"Yeah, I remember. Did you talk to Amy about it? What'd she say?"

"She actually said yes. I can't believe it, but after a few subtle hints, and a big discussion, we've decided to do it. But she wants you to be there for everything. You were the one who brought this up, so we have you to thank."

My cheeks flushed with blood, "Wasn't nothin'... You really want me there for everything?"

"Yeah mate! Look, I gotta take these papers up to the boss, but Amy wants to meet you and me at the pub after work, to discuss it a bit. Is that okay?"

"Of course! Tonight's perfect! Oh wait," I had totally forgotten, "I need to feed my dog, I was running late, and forgot to before I left."

"Oh that's fine, we'll be waiting on you. Guess I'll see you then."

"Alright then!"

Well as you can imagine I was quite shocked. I thought it'd be at least a year before she'd even consider thinking about a surrogate mother. Then it hit me, I knew nothing about Amy. Besides the fact that she was married to Rory, I had only spoken a few words to her. And I had the audacity to suggest such a thing? No wonder she wants to meet up right after work, she wants to bite my head off! The day went on as normal, and then it was time to go home to give the dog his food. When I got home, I felt something. Something was wrong. Very wrong. It was as if, for a minute, that the world was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. I turned my head to look at my mirror, it was just a feeling, but something. Something was coming. Something that did not belong in this world. But then my dog jumped on my leg, reminding me that for his existence to continue, he would need to ascertain some nutrients in his body. Not that he said that, but my daughter had always said that Snousertraps was a smartest; the smartest dog in the world in fact.

After I had gotten done with feeding Snousertraps, I changed out of my work clothes, decided to take a quick shower, and proceeded to the pub. There weren't a lot of people around, surprisingly, just the usuals. Bless their souls. But I spotted Amy and Rory in an instant, and steeled myself for what was to come.

"Why lookee here! A gentleman, and his beautiful wife! I am oh so humbled by your presence" I stooped low in comical form. Comedy seemed the best way to enter I thought.

"Oh look wife! 'Ere is our lord and savior! A right 'ole chap! Let us bow, so as not to be disrespectin' 'im!"

"Oh yes husband! 'Twould not biddeth well to do that!"

It was a sight to behold. That is if you're a comedic enthusiast. I proceeded to get on one knee and kiss the ring finger of Amy while she faux blushed. To which Rory roused himself, trying not to laugh, and put up his fighting arms.

"I'll 'ave your 'ead for kissing my wife! Scoundrel! Thief!"

We just couldn't take it after Rory said "Thief!" and we burst out laughing hysterically. The barkeep looked like he might have to break up something, but realized that we were only playing, went back to serving those poor souls at the bar.

"Oh my, I haven't done something that Victorian in... Ever! But how've you been Amy? You're looking lovely as ever (Hey now!)"

"Why thank you. I've been good. I got a callback on a photo shoot for this new line of cosmetics. I don't really care for them, but it's money. Easy money too. But enough about me, what about you? This is really the first time that I've formally met you. I don't even know your last name!"

"Yeah that's right.. Well my last name is Kersey. I'm part Norwegian. And I like to play defender."

We all laughed at that bit.

"So tell me, Mr. Kersey, how do you suppose we go through with this? I'm clueless on such a thing. This idea of a surrogate. It leaves a bitter taste on my tongue."

"Well, the only bad thing is that it will be expensive. When me and my wife wanted to have a baby, we did all sorts of research into it. Turns out, even if you can't physically have children on your own, you can still have a procedure done, to where the baby will have none of the surrogate's traits, and just yours. Quite amazing actually. It's how we had our daughter Lily."

Without thought, I whipped out a family photograph of Lily, Clara, and I. Instantly, I regretted it. I felt an immediate sadness that I hadn't felt since I realized that they were gone. For good. Instantly Amy could see that something was very much wrong. She asked if I was okay, and I broke down. It wasn't a messy breakdown, I was just monotone, and honest.

Clara and Lily were returning from a trip to the states. To go see Clara's family for week during the summer holidays. I was supposed to go, but work had delayed me, and by the time I was done with it, there was no point in going anyways. But how I wished I had. Then there wouldn't be any pain to bear. The flight had gone along smoothly I heard. Passed all of the routine checks. Engines were fine. Pilot and attendants fine. Integrity of the plane fine. Just a freak accident they said. Something had caused the left engine of the jumbo jet to just, stop. That would've been maneuverable, had the tail and the first engine not suddenly just fallen off. After that, it was inevitable. So much so that the pilot was honest, and told them all to call their loved ones. There was nothing he could do. They had just gotten over land, so he was gonna do his best not to hit any local populaces, but to land in a deserted area. I'll never forget that phone call from my wife. I was drinking a coffee. Black, two sugars. When I saw who was calling, I almost ignored it, thinking she was just gonna tell me to pick up something from the grocery store, knowing I would forget later. But a little voice in my head told me to pick up the phone. When I answered, my wife's voice was clear, crisp, and scared.

"Jarrod."

"Clara dear, how-"

"Hold on dear. Just listen. I love you. I love you so much. These past eight years have been the best years of my life. And I would never trade them for anything in the world. Our flight... We're on a crash course. We're not going to make it Jarrod. The left engine and the tail have just, fallen off. We aren't going to make it back home for your famous hamburger dinner." She laughed, chocking back the sobs, "I wish we were honey. I'm gonna miss that face of yours, ya know?"

My mind went numb. I couldn't process anything she had just said. I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything. Nothing at all. But I knew that I couldn't keep that silence. Time was precious.

"Clara.."

"Yes dear?"

"I love you. I love you and Lily so much. These have been the best 8 years of anybody's life. No husband in the history of existence has had a better wife and daughter than the both of you. I wish it was me up there right now, instead of the two of you. God how I wish that. Is she awake?"

"Yes. And she's being a brave little girl. For mommy she said."

"Can I talk to both of you over the speaker?"

"You already are, Lily say hi to your daddy."

Lily's voice. Pure as light, and small as a mouse. It immediately started to calm me down, she always had that ability.

"Hi daddy. I miss you so much. Mommy says something bad is gonna happen. Is that true daddy?"

I couldn't answer. How could I answer that? I swallowed down a sob, I needed to be strong for them.

"Hi sweetie, I miss you too.. Yes, mommy is right, something bad is going to happen. Are you being strong for mommy?"

"Yes daddy."

"You know daddy loves you. He loves you more than this entire world. You're daddy's most favorite person in the whole-wide world, besides mommy of course."

We laughed, while crying at the same time. It was the most cherished conversation that I've ever had.

We small-talked until we just didn't have any more words to say, other than what we had already said. Those last moments, I just kept saying "I love you" over and over. Then Clara spoke up.

"Darling, our time is up. You've made my life worth living. You completed me. I love you."

"I love you too daddy. You're the bestest daddy in the whole wide world. Be sure to take care of Mr. Cuddles."

"We love you, Jarrod."

"I love the both of you, Lily and Clara, so much. You're my world."

_Beep._


	3. Chapter 3: Me? A Surrogate?

It was the hardest thing that I had to do. If I had kept holding on, I would never have been able to move on. I've always regretted not keeping the call on until they died, but it would've made things worse. So says my psychiatrist. As someone who minored in Psychology, I knew he was right. That didn't make it any easier.

Amy wiped her eyes, they were full of tears. Rory just had a look of horror on his face. I guess I'd hidden my pain quite well. I just sat in silence. I didn't know how to continue the conversation. So I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"I still have the brochure from the surrogate agency somewhere in a box. I'll fish it out for you when I get home. A very well equipped staff. And extremely hospitable to your needs. It's the only agency that cares. And believe me, Clara and I searched everywhere. Even in the state of Virginia and New York."

Rory spoke up as a took a drink from my glass, "Yeah, yeah that'd be great Jarrod. Spot on."

"I'm so sorry." Amy had finally broken her own silence. "I'm so sorry Jarrod. I never would've guessed. You know if there's anything we can do, Rory and I, -"

I had to cut her off, "No Amy. That won't be necessary. I've done my fair share of weeping these last few years. I know that sounds incredulous, but it's how I work. I love them to this day, but to keep hashing it over and over, it makes things worse for me. It wouldn't be healthy. But thank you for your offer, it is deeply appreciated." I just couldn't handle re-living that event.

Amy started to wipe her eyes again, they were starting to get red, "Okay. I completely understand."

"Thank you. Very much." I looked at my silver watch, it felt late. "Well, I think I'll be off, I kinda want to take a walk. For the health. I'll get the check." Amy and Rory both started to protest, but I cut them off, "Oy! I'll get it you lot. Besides, who's the one with the check in their hands? Me, so I win! Amy, it was nice to finally make your acquaintance. Rory, I'll see you tomorrow at work. Cheers!"

As quickly as I could, I gave a slight nod, and briskly walked to the cash register. I payed the check, and almost ran out of the pub. I needed some time alone. Being friends with Rory, it felt like I was doing this a lot lately. Their happiness reminded me that I used to have that...

Well as the weeks progressed, Amy, Rory, and I just couldn't find a suitable, nor affordable surrogate mother. All of the candidates seemed to think that it was okay to move in with Amy and Rory, take care of their basic needs, and to pay them a large sum of money on top of that. It was incredulous in all honesty. But the agency had hundreds, if not thousands of willing and able surrogate mothers. One day, Amy texted me and told me to meet her and Rory at the pub that night, she had an idea for a surrogate. After work I arrived to see Amy and Rory talking closely and rapidly.

"Hello there! What's all the hush hush about?"

"Um nothing! Listen, Amy had the idea of.. Well... This is gonna be odd, but we have an idea for the surrogate."

"Go on."

"It's gonna sound completely mad, and it is if you think about it, but we'd like to... Um..."

Amy burst out, "We'd like you to be the surrogate Jarrod."

I was completely stunned. Me? A surrogate carrier? Why hadn't I thought about it before? It was so obvious!

"Really? I'd be honored!"

"Oh good, we thought that it'd be weird, since your Rory's friend and all. To have that kind of burden, are you sure you can do this?"

"Can't I? I could use some time off! Never thought I'd be on maternity leave!"

So it was settled. Amy and Rory payed me, a bit too much actually, and we did the procedure. In all honesty, I thought it was going to be more painful, the in-vitro that is. That wasn't bad. What was bad was being pregnant. The morning sickness. The random cravings (chocolate, definitely chocolate, and crackers, and Nutella, and biscuits, and well, you get the idea). The hormonal imbalance, oy, that was terrible. But it was worth it. Towards the end of the pregnancy, my memory starts to get foggy. I remember when my water broke, and I told Amy and Rory it was time. Then I remember something about not being able to have painkillers, and the pain. Oh the pain. Worst pain I've ever felt in my life. But completely worth it.

As I turn my head from the cradle, I look into Amy and Rory's tear-filled eyes. I had brought joy to someone, and it felt great. In some ways, it helped me too. Rory still didn't believe it could've hurt that bad.

"I mean, come on. Sure it's 'childbirth', but getting kicked in the balls is a lot more pain. Childbirth is meant to happen, being sacked, in the well, sack, is not supposed to happen."

"Look Rory, I've experienced both, and childbirth is like getting hit in the sack twenty times every minute."

We just laughed. It wasn't a debate, we were just having fun. That's when it all changed. Rory and I, had just had a little talk about who was tougher, so we had a mini-wrestling match. We didn't finish (I totally won), because something interrupted us. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. It wasn't an earthquake, but it was something massive. Rory and Amy just looked at each other, conversing rapidly with their eyes.

"What is it you two?"

"Nothing!" They both said. How odd.

We went outside, to see what the fuss was about, and there were ships, hundreds of ships in the sky. Well not exactly. I think they were trying to teleport from somewhere else, and they were in mid-transmission. It was truly a sight to behold. Then before I knew it, I was being transported.


End file.
